Counter Revolution
by Darth Cuddles the Destroyer
Summary: The Equalist's rave for Equality for fairness, but another force is arriving in Republic City, comprised of Benders and Non-benders alike, and they will remind the Equalist's of something that we are all told as a child by our parents when things don't seem fair. Life isn't fair, and they shall instill this lesson by inscribing it in the blood of Equalists.


So this is an AU story that sticks with the original plot until Season 1, episode six, from here on the plot diverges.

There will be a host of Oc's but the story still follows Korra's journey as the Avatar.

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra.

-a00

The Counter Revolution

Chapter One: Fairness? There is no such thing.

The big night, probending night in republic city, and not any night, but the championship match was tonight between the Fire Ferrets and the Wolf Bats.

Within the Fire Ferrets dressing room the three friends were gearing up for the match, not exchanging words, too nervous to really say anything, aside from Boling giving a pep talk to the team mascot Pabu.

"Alright I know your nervous, but we've been training hard for this and I know your gonna do great!" he exclaimed to the small animal, whom gazed at him blankly, not understanding a word he said.

Korra had to stifle a small laugh at the optimistic earth bender while Mako simply rolled his eyes.

Unseen to them, right outside the room a figure leaned against the wall, smiling to themselves, pushing off the wall he walked down the hall till he came to a stop outside one of the gyms.

He stepped inside and flicked on the lights, as they flared on he smiled to himself, in a several groups there were about thirty or so Equalist's tied together, each surrounded by several men, each one dressed different, but they all held some type of bladed weapon, and were dressed in attire from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and from both Southern and Northern Water tribes.

The man who had just entered, the leader, was a tall slim man, he had long black hair running down to the base of his neck, pale skin, and amber eyes. His features were pointed, and he had a long burn scar running diagonally across his face. He wore black tabi rather than shoes and the rest of his attire was hidden by a long grey traveler's cloak. He looked down at the nearest Equalist approaching him.

When he stood directly in front of his target he knelt down. Not speaking a word, just staring into the eyes of the man's mask. Finally the Equalist broke the silence.

"You bender's wi-" he was cut off as the man stood and brought his fist around, fire sprouting forth and crashing into the man's head, he grasped the man's jaw, keeping it shut and muffling the screams, as the mask was burning away and his flesh was starting to fry. The fire bender stepped away, putting out the fire with a wave of his hand.

"You Equalist's sicken me. And tonight, I'm going to start the end of your little revolution." None of the Eqaulists said a word, to be honest, this pleased the firebender.

"My name is Mao, and tonight when Amon shows up, expecting all of the police to be incapacitated, so he can take the bending from the winners, the Wolf Bats. I already know the refs have been payed off to make sure they win." He paused, silent for a moment. "I'm getting off track, when Amon shows his face tonight, I'm going kill him, and all of those in the stadium, Equalists and normal onlookers alike, will witness it, everyone on the radios, will hear it." He turned to leave when one shouted.

"You'll never defeat Amon! He'll take all of your bending and equalize this city!" Mao only smiled, his back to the Equalists.

He continued on his way out, as he left he said two words, orders to his followers. "Kill them."

And it was swiftly done, as he proceeded down the hallway he heard the drawing of blades, and crackle of flames, rushes of water, and it all brought a smile to his lips.

-0-

The crowd was cheering, and applauding, as the Wolf Bats basked in their victory, throughout the stands however there were individuals pulling up masks, and reaching into the large popcorn containers, pulling large metal gloves of some kinds out. They then made their move.

Shiro, the announcer, stopped mid sentence with the change of events. "Hold on a second, there seems to be some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands folks, metal bender officers are dropping like flies, it seems there are masked members of the audience wielding some type of gloved device…" the door opened and one such person entered the booth. "One is in the booth with me now and-" but he didn't finish as the man was blown out of by a wave of flames from the door way. "Wait it seems a fire bender has come to my rescue folks!"

Mao stepped in looking to the man. "Leave." Shiro quickly complied fleeing the room. He looked down at the ring as Amon and his six body guards took the center elevator up. The audience was screaming, but Mao just kept smiling.

He watched as Amon moved to subdue the Wolf Bats, and that was when he acted, he ran forwards, propelling himself across the distance with a blast of flames behind him, he hit the ground rolling, leaping to his feet he threw off his cloak, underneath he was wearing grey cloth pants, and a black sleeveless turtle neck under a suite of traditional hard reed armor. He had a long katana strapped to his left side.

He took action immediately as he moved with a ferocious grace sending two fire blasts crashing into the backs of the Equalists nearest to him, their suits and bodies catching fire as they dropped to the ground screaming. Amon and his men turned, two more body guards rushing Mao.

As one lept in the air and the other charged him, throwing a punch, Mao grabbed the man's arm and twirled around him, before shooting a stream of flames from his fist at the airborne foe, who was thrown back, crashing into the waters below, extinguishing the flames. He drew his swords and swiftly cut the first Equalist clean in half at the waist, he continued his motion turning to face the remaining three Equalists, including Amon, the blade not a drop of blood staining it, so swift was the cut.

He stepped forwards grabbing the hanging microphone and looking around the stadium, everyone had gone silent, and all eyes were on him. He smiled as he prepared to speak.

-moments before-

Below the stadium, The Lieutenant was preparing to tie up the Fire Ferrets, however he failed to notice to figures in the shadows, they lept out at him silently, they were both a little shorter than average, and small built, however they were dressed in dark attire, with devices similar to that of the metal bending police's cord launchers, and their faces were hidden by gas masks. One's right arm, and the other's left arm, were replaced by metal prosthetics that had clawed hands, and seemed to be connected to the cord launchers on their backs, strapped to the back of their waists they each had short sword.

They landed behind the man and as one raised his metal arm the hand shot outwards, on a cord connected to the arm and grasped the shock pack on his foes back, tearing it away as the other ran forwards, drawing his blade.

The Lieutenant turned surprised but before he could react the blade was buried in his chest, piercing his heart. The man was dumbfounded as his murdered spoke.

"We and Liu and Kan, die in silence as we have slain you in shadow. Leave this world of violence in which you have sinned, pay with your life, and embrace a more perfect world in death."

Liu withdrew his blade and threw the man into the waters, sheathing after wiping the blood away with the cloth of his pants, he turned to his twin. "So brother Kan, what to do with the Ferrets."

"Foolish Brother Liu, we free them as instructed, and return to Master Mao's side."

"Of course Strict Brother Kan, I was only suggesting we could dispose of the brothers. Master Mao only needs the Avatar."

"Oh Clever Brother Liu, I wish we could but orders are orders." They both nodded in tandem, cutting the ropes around them before leaping off towards the water at opposite sides and launching their hands to grasp onto the railing of the ring and pulling themselves up to join Mao just as he spoke.

"Citizens of Republic City, you have been plagued by this mad man, Amon for some time now, and I have come to free this city and its people of his delusion. He speaks of fairness and equalization." He took a long look around him. "He blames the worlds woes on bending, but he is wrong, since the dawn of time the world's troubles and wars, have not been started by bending, but by people. We humans are imperfect beings. We crave more then what we have, seeking to expand our wealth and power. We do so by using anything in our power, and of course, this means bending has been used as a weapon, as a tool for oppression, but as long as we blame the tool and not the ones wielding it, nothing will truly change. But, even if you were to place your hate properly it is a foolish dream you seek. " a pause before he continued, slowly annunciating every word. "The world, Is. Not. Fair. Anyone who claims so is a fool. This world is filled with non-benders who are as successful and powerful as any other bender. For generations the Earth Kings of Ba Sing Se have not been Earth benders, the Great Fire Lord Zuko married a non-bender, General of the United Forces Bumi, son of Avatar Aang is a non-bender, inventors such as Hiroshi Sato have found wealth and success through hard work, and through effort. In fact there was a time in this city when Non-benders were on the council." He was silent now looking about. "But you can't accept that, you can't get up and use your own power to fix things, you would rather pray to a false prophet than work to make a change. You seek to destroy centuries, nay millennia's, thousands of years of culture built upon the blood, sweat, tears, dreams and ambitions of your ancestors. Tell me this, is that fair to them? So tonight, begins the end of the Equalist's 'Revolution'."

He released the microphone and stared at Amon. "Liu Kan, take out his body guards." The twins lept forwards, as they landed they brought their arms up and punched outwards towards the guards, the metal of the ring in front of them twisted then shot out like an arrow, burying itself in the guards chests as Mao ran forwards slashing at Amon, the masked man lept back and spun around Mao attempting to grab his sword arm, his right, and twist it behind his back, Mao answered by jumped up as soon as Amon grabbed his arm and kicking, sending a wave of flames towards the Equalist leader.

Whom responded by releasing this arm and ducking down before cartwheeling to the side to avoid another blast of flames from Mao's other foot as he landed.

Then they rushed each other again striking and weaving between each-others attacks, a dance that would have a lethal ending for one of them.

Amon was wondering where his reinforcements were, the airships should of come by now, and his equalists in the audience were to confused and dumbfounded to move from their spots. And seeing as how Liu and Kan had come from below the ring he could only assume the worst had befallen his Lieutenant.

Tenzin and Lin were regaining their barring's by this point and began watching the battle, but that didn't last long as two Equalists came at them. The Airbending Master easily launched them away and into the water as Lin spoke.

"I'm not sure who's side to take right now. Honestly Tenzin he's getting rid of Amon for us but he seems as mad as his foe."

"Your probably right, I would agree with him, if he wasn't so open to killing the Equalists, it's just wrong to kill someone for their view point like that." He spoke.

"But he's got Amon more on the ropes then we've ever been able to." The Police Chief answered, more Chi blockers were heading for them so they retreated into the halls. "You find the Avatar, I'm going to try and see what's taking the back up from outside so long to get here."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Tenzin asked, only for her to bend the tiles under him so he shifted to the right, she shot out her cords, wrapping them around a Chi Blockers leg and slamming him into a wall before tossing him out a window, she turned, slamming a foot on the ground and causing a section of the floor to rise and sandwich another against a wall. The monk looked on before simply saying. "Good luck Lin." And turning before leaving on a gust of wind. The woman smiled a faint smirk and lept out the window she had broken when, disposing, of the chi blocker, she launched a cord towards the roof and ascended upwards. Upon arriving on top she looked about and what she saw terrified her, airships, both hers and the Equalists were burning in the waters of Yue Bay around them.

She could see several figures standing on the bridge that connected the Stadium to the rest of Republic city, undoubtedly they had taken out the Equalist Air ships, and any of hers that had been left over upon arrival. But something was off, she felt it in her gut, that things were about to get a lot worse.

-aa

Back inside Amon and Mao were still battling, Amon moved in as Mao drew back to strike, thinking he had an opening, but it was faint as Mao's foot came up striking under Amon's chin, as the man stumbled back Mao's foot landed back on the ground and he slid forwards, sheathing his sword and weaving his hands in a large circular motion as electricity gathered around his arms he flipped backwards a smile on his features he launched the two bolts of lightning forwards, they struck Amon's chest, just above his heart, the man gave out a cry as he fell to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh filling the air, Mao approached, a hand on his blade's grip growing closer to Amon before smiling, he turned and headed to the Microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Amon is DEAD!" he shouted. The Equalists now began to run from their places in the crowd and Mao's smile grew.

Down below, Korra, Mako and Bolin had been listening to Mao, they had woken up a few minutes ago and moved to leave, but the sight of the Lieutenant, dead in the water and his blood staining it an inky red, had caused them pause. Korra's eyes widened, she didn't know to be over joyed or not, something in her stomach didn't sit right, and Mao's next words confirmed it. "Run, run and hide but let it be known, I am Mao, of the Burning Rice Fields, my brethren and I will hunt down anyone harboring the will and ideals of the Equalists in Republic City, we are Bender and Non-benders united in this task to finding you and ending you, there will not be a place in this city, in the United Republic of Nations, in the this WORLD you will be able to find. You will say it's not fair, but the Counter Revolution has begun, and I will say this one last time, anyone who opposes me, trying to aide you will fall, because this world is not fair, and has never been fair."

END


End file.
